running with superjunior
by tiptipany
Summary: ketika kyuhyun dan sungmin dikejar fans- summary gagal


Sebelumnya author minta maaf jika setelah membaca kalian ingin muntah, jadi sediakan payung sbelum hujan, *ga nyambung -_-* ini ff abal rada aneh, jadi mohon di maklumi. Sekuat tenaga author menggendong shindong supaya menjadikan ff ini humor, typo, atau eyd yang tak sesuai, mohon di maklumi, sebelumya ff ini udah pernah aku publish di aff dan blog yang lain tapi pake cast OC. Terimakasih dan mohon bantuannya

NB: disini sungmin umurnya di bawah kyuhyun.

Summary : ketika sungmin dan kyuhyun dikejar fans.

gak pinter bikin summary -_- langsung aja deh~~

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman dengan damainya, tidak ada yang berbicara, sungmin seorang gadis mungil, imut, sedangkan kyuhyun adalah artis papan atas dari boyband ternama di kore, super junior. sungmin dan kyuhyun menikmati keadaan taman yang damai. Hari ini kyuhyun sedang tidak ada jadwal, jadi bisa mengajak sungmin berjalan-jalan ketaman. "ada apaan sih kyu ngajak ke taman? Tumben, ada masalah?" tanya sungmin. "gak ada. Aku Cuma pengen ngajak temenku jalan-jalan. Lagian aku bosen di dorm" jawabnya. "hyungmu pada kemana?" sungmin bertanya lagi tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun, alias terus melihat pemandangan di depan. "mana ku tau" jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, dan dia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia memelukmu erat #eaaa cie cie *author perusak suasana -_-* .

"kenapa memelukku? Apa benar-benar ada masalah?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"tidak, hanya ingin memelukmu, apa salah? Apakah kamu tidak ingin di peluk cho kyuhyun, pria idaman seluruh wanita di dunia, hah?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tingkat kePDan yang sangat sangat sangat sangat tinggi.

"kamu PD sekali, di mataku kau tetaplah kyuhyun sahabatku" sanggah sungmin sambil memutar bolamatanya. Jantung sungmin berdegup cepat dan wajah sungmin terasa panas #eaa, sungmin memalingkan wajahnya supaya kyuhyun tak dapat melihat mukamu yang mungkin sekarang semerah tomat.

Segerombolan cewek di sudut taman ternyata sejak tadi tengah mengawasimu, sepertinya mereka fansnya kyuhyun. Mereka mendekati sungmin dan kyuhyun, semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"kyaa…. benar itu kyuhyun" teriak salah seorang fans.

tiba-tiba kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin dan menariknya, "larii…" kyuhyun berteriak dan sungmin mengikutinya berlari dari kejaran fans yang mengejar.

Lari, lari dan lari hingga akhirnya kyu menarik sungmin ke dalam gang sempit yang sempit pokonya sempitlah. Kyuhyun menyuruh sungmin diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil sungmin "sst.." #cieeee *lagi-lagi author merusak suasana -_-* sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, lagi-lagi jantung sungmin berdegup kencang saat bersama kyu. Dan saat ini sungmin berusaha mengontrol nafasmu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

Fans yang mengejar pun lewat dan kyu semakin mendekap sungmin erat, jantung sungminpun semakin tak karuan. Setelah dirasa para fans menjauh, kyuhyun melepas dekapannya.

"gwenchana?" tanya kyu, sungmin hanya mengangguk, meninggalkan kesan imut dimata kyuhyun.

"haah, beginilah menjadi artis terkenal, selalu penuh dengan konsekuensi" ucap kyuhyun, membuat sungmin mendengus kesal.

"kajja. Kita pergi dari sini. Tempat ini sudah tak aman" kyu membawa sungmin keluar dari gang tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan gang tersebut. Tanpa sungmin sadari, kyuhyun masih menggandeng, oh menggenggam juga tangan sungmin hingga kyuhyun memanggil seseorang yang sepertinya sungmin mengetaui orang itu.

"hyung….." teriak kyu dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Orang itu menoleh dan sungmin sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat yakin kalo itu adalah eunhyuk superjunior. "bagaimana kamu bisa tau kyu?" tanya eunhyuk,

"penyamaranmu sangat buruk hyung" jawab kyu tanpa dosa

"benarkah? Padahal aku berdandan berjamjam"

kyuhyun mendengus," bagaimana bisa kau memakai kacamata, topi, dan masker dalam waktu yang bersamaan, setiap orang tau kalau kau itu artis, benarkan?" kyuhyun menyenggol lengan sungmin.

"oh n..ne" jawab sungmin gugup.

"nuguya?" tanya eunhyuk sambil melirik sungmin, lirikan matamu menarik hati #eaa , "pacarmu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"aniyo.. dia hanya temanku" jawabn kyuhyun singkat dan itu membuat sungmin merengut, sungmin ingin mendapat jawaban lain, yah tapi apa daya memang benar sungmin hanya teman kyuhyun.

"perkenalkan dia Lee sungmin." ucap kyu.

"annyeong oppa" sapa sungmin dengan sangat manis. "kau mau kemana kyu?" tanya eunhyuk.

Belum sempat kyu menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang dari segerembolan manusia.

"kyaa.. itu kyuhyun dan eunhyuk…" kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan sungmin, menarik sungmin dan berlari.

"hyung lari.." kata kyu dan menyeret eunhyuk yang masih melongo.

Sungmin, kyu, dan eunhyuk masih tetap berlari hingga eunhyuk menarikmu dan kyu masuk ke dalam rumah entah rumah siapa, sungmin pun tak tau '-' eunhyuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"hyung, rumah siapa nih" tanya kyu penasaran.

Sungin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"entahlah, aku pun tak tau" jawab eunhyuk santai.

"apa? Bagaimana kau tidak tau ini rumah siapa? Mana gelap lagi" omel kyu.

"aku kan reflek membuka pintu kyu, sudah kau diam saja!" seru eunhyuk.

sungmin merasakan tangannya yang tak di genggam kyuhyun ada yang menarik. "kyu.. a..ad..ada yang menarik tanganku." kata sungmin ketakutan.

"jangan membuatku takut" kata kyu. "jangan bikin horor ah" sanbung eunhyuk.

Tangan sungmin semakin di tarik oleh seseorang, "kyu beneran ini" sungmin menarik-narik lengan kyuhyun dan sungmin semakin mendekap lengan kyuhyun.

"hyung skalar mana saklar" tanya kyu ke eunhyuk, "saklar kamu dimana? Dimana dimana dima.." eunhyuk malah dangdutan -_- sambil meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan saklar. Tangan sungmin semakin ditarik dan raut ketakutan di wajah sungmin semakin kentara.

"KYUHYUN…!"teriak sungmin dan..

KLIK

Akhirnya lampupun menyala dan seorang manusia yang mungkin sungmin tau dia siapa sedang menarik tangan sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"donghae." teriak eunhyuk.

"hyukie.." jawab dongahe lemah.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"aku reflek membuka pintu ketika aku di kejar fans" jelas donghae.

"kita sehati hae" eunhyuk menatap donghae penuh arti dan akan memeluk donghae.

"sudah hyung cukup, apa kau tak melihat disini ada orang tampan dengan temannya" kyuhyun menyenggol lengan sungmin dan membuat sungmin tersadar dari tontonan eunhae.

"eh..oh.. annyeong" sapa sungmin dan tersenyum ramah pada donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan sungmin secara detail "dia temanmu kyu? Manis juga" ucap donghae masih sambil memperhatikan sungmin, kamu menundukkan kepalamu.

"yak hyung hentikan sifat playboymu itu dan pikirkan caranya bagaimana keluar dari sini" sela kyu.

"sebenarnya kyu, ada pintu belakang" jawab donghae polos dan sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang hampir mencekek donghae namun di selamatkan oleh eunhyuk

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang sih hyung!" sentak kyu, "kamu tidak tanya!" sentak donghae balik. "aish.." keluh kyu kesal.

Yah sebagai seorang sahabat sungmin mengerti bagaimana menjadi kyu yang selalu mengahadapi hyung-hyungnya yang sangat kekanakan.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari pintu belakang. Eunhyuk memastikan semua aman. mereka berjalan hati-hati hingga kalian sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak besar dan kalian tersadar bahwa dihadapan sungmin, eunhyuk, donghae, kyuhyun sudah banyak E.L.F yang hendak mengejar kalian.

"Lari…" teriak donghae.

sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga bersama yang lain dan lagi lagi tanpa disadari sungmin, tangan kyuhyun dan sungmin masih bertautan, membuat kyuhyun berlari dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"kyuhyun… donghae..eunhyuk…" Mereka mendengar teriakan-teriakan para fans hingga akhirnya mereka berempat masuk ke dalam sebuah toko, sungmin memakai tudung jaketnya, kyu memakai kacamata eunhyuk, donghae memakai masker eunhyuk, sehingga eunhyuk hanya memakai topi. Lengan sungmin kemudian ditarik kyu agar membelakangi pintu toko, sedangkan donghae dan eunhyuk pura pura memilih makanan.

"annyeong haseyo.. selamat datang" suara itu sangat familiar dan kyu langsung menuju meja kasir.

"heechul hyung, ngapain kamu disini" sontak eunhae langsung menoleh kearah meja kasir.

"diamlah kyu, kami bersembunyi dari fans" jelas heechul sambil menunjuk seorang cleaning service.

"eh, wookie.. kukira kamu cleaning service sungguhan" ucap eunhyuk. Wookie yang tak jauh berdiri dari eunhyuk segera mengangkat pelnya dan menggetokkan ke kepalanya eunhyuk.

"ya! Appo" teriak eunhyuk mengelus elus kepalnya.

"rasakan itu" ucap wookie ketus.

"apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini? Bukannya tadi donghae ijin membeli buku, eunhyuk ijin membeli dubboki dan kau kyu katanya mau bertemu dengan temanmu dan apakah ini temanmu kyu?" cerocos heechul panjang X lebar X tinggi, lah kenapa jadi matematika -_- sambil bibirnya monyong dan ludahnya udah muncrat kesana kemari(?), heechul melihat kearah sungmin.

"annyeong oppa" sapa sungmin dan lagi lagi sambil tersenyum kepadanya, heechul hanya balas tersenyum.

"lalu kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya kyu, "bukannya tadi ada siaran di sukira?" tambah kyu.

"kamu tau" sebelum heechul menjelaskan semua menjawab dengan kompak "tidak" sehingga membuat heechul mengomel tak jelas.

"dengarkan dulu, kalian tau setalah siaran, van kami mogok di tengah jalan hingga manager hyung menyuruh kami pulang menggunakan taxi, karena kami lelah menunggu taxi yang tak kunjung datang, kita akhirnya nekat pulang ke dorm tanpa penyamaran dan kamu taulah apa kelanjutanya" jelas heechul panjang lebaaaar. Wookie mengangguk ngangguk mengiyakan yang heechul katakan, yang lain dengan khusyuk mendengarkan.

"bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" tanya sungmin dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan jari telunjuk yang berada di dagu, membuat kesan imut, yang menonton hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"apa tidak ada pintu belakang?" tanya donghae polos.

"oppa jangan bersikap konyol, ditempat yang tertutup seperti ini dan hanya ada satu pintu, kau menanyakan tentang pintu belakang?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"oh iyaya" donghae menepuk jidatnya lalu manggut manggut. "paboya" dengus kyu.

Wookie tiba tiba menghampiri sungmin yang berada di sebelah kyu dan menepuk pundak sungmin, "apa kamu mau bergabung dengan kyuline's, kamu mewarisi sifat evil" tanya wookie, sungmin hanya cengo.

"ya wookie, kamu tak menanyakan seperti itu padaku" rengek donghae.

"kamu bikin saja sendiri, donghae line, dong line, hae line, atau dog line" donghae mengernyitkan dahinya

"hyukie dogline itu apa?" tanya donghae polos.

"itu kau" jawab eunhyuk sambil menunjuk donghae. Maafkan author untuk yang satu ini *bow*

"AKU?" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk mukanya, ia tampak berpikir keras dan sungmin hanya tertawa kecil, sungmin akhirnya tersadar jika sedari tadi kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangannya, entah seperti apa rasanya, tapi jantung sungmin berdegup kencang seperti genderang mau perang, tarik maaang… *cukup thor cukup*

"ayo cepat keluar" ajak heechul sambil membuka pintu.

" pakailah penyamaran kalian" kata wookie, kalian mengangguk dan berjalan keluar toko. Posisinya sekarang sungmin di tengah tengah member sj dan kyu masih setia menggenggam tangamu #cieeeee

"sepertinya aku kenal orang itu, dari segi badan, segi tinggi, dan dari segi muka, itu… SHINDONG HYUNG!" teriak eunhyuk hingga semua mata menatap horor pada gerombolan manusia itu dan fans yang berada di sekitar kemudian mengejar. mereka berlari menuju shindong yang masih berdiri terpaku dan shindong pun ikut berlari juga setelah donghae menepuk pundaknya.

" ya! Kenapa kau berteriak menyebut namaku" bentak shindong.

"aku reflek hyung" ucap eunhyuk di sela larinya.

"padahal aku ingin membeli kue itu" ucap shindong dengan wajah sedih.

"sepertinya itu enak juga hyung" sela wookie yang tak sengaja melihat kue tadi.

Mereka terus berlari hingga menemukan toilet kecil dan memutuskan untuk nersembunyi di sana. Posisi sungmin sekarang di dekapan kyuhyun #golok mana golok *author gak santai -_-*, donghae mencium ketiak eunhyuk di samping sungmin, shindong merajai ruangan itu hingga heechul dan wookie terhimpit berpelukan di sebelah kloset yang bau.

"jika kita tak keluar dari sini dalam 5 menit, aku akan mati" ucap doghae sekarat.

Eunhyuk nyengir gaje. "bagaimana bau ketiakku, harum kan hae?" tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae nyengir sekarat(?) dan sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan konyol eunhyuk. Shindong memastikan sudah tidak ada fans yang berada di luar, ia membungkukan badannya hingga hampir membuat HeeWook berciuman.

"ya hyung sempit! Bergeser..!" teriak wookie yang udah hampir mau pingsan karena nafas heechul bau gak enak. "entar dulu, aku mau ngintip" ucap shindong dan kau tertawa kecil lagi.

Tak sengaja sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang juga ternyata kyuhyun juga menatapnya. "waeyo?" tanya sungmin, "aniyo, aku merasa bersalah mengajak dalam situasi seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"gwenchana kyu, aku sangat senang bisa mengenal hyung hyung mu" ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum dan terasa kyuhyun semakin mendekap sungmin #kipas mana kipas

"bau apa ini? Baunya busuk sekali" ucap eunhyuk tiba tiba donghae semakin mau pingsan sedangkan heechu; dan ryewook sekarang berpelukan semakin mesra.

"maafkan aku, perutku tidak bisa di aja kompromi" mereka menatap horor ke arah shindong. Kyuhyun cepat cepat membuka pintu dan segera menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya terutama donghae yang mau pingsan. "ayo lekas pergi dari sini, ini tidak aman" ucap sungmin.

Segera mereka berlari pergi meninggalkan toilet jahanam itu. mereka berjalan santai supaya tak ada yang mencurigai dan dengan masih menyamar tentunya. Sungmin mengamit lengan kuhyun, di belakang kyumin ada eunhae yang mengobrol mendebatkan kaos kai, dibelakang eunhae ada heewook yang berjalan dengan kediaman sambil sesekali menutupi wajahnya, di belakang heewook ada shindong yang mencari toko makanan dan tak sengaja sungmin melihat orang yang berdiri di depan toko hewan. Orang itu memakai jaket warna hitam dan memakai tudungnya, tangannya di masukkan ke saku celana dan jangan lupa ia juga memakai kacamata hitam. Ketika sungmin akan melewatinya, tiba tiba sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang orang itu dan yang lain berjalan mendahului kyumin.

"waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"kau tak mengenalnya kyu?" bukannya menjawab, sungmin malah bertanya balik dan menunjuk pada orang yang itu yang asik mengamati sesuatu di toko itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang itu kemudian menepuk pundak orang itu, "yesung hyung" dengan tampang babonya ia menoleh.

"eh kyu, sedang apa ka….." belum sempat yesung selesai bertanya, yesung menarik tangan kyu dan otomatis sungminpun ikut ketarik.

"lari…" teriak yesung hingga membuat menber lain yang berjalan mendahului kyumin ikut berlari.

mereka berlari hingga sampai di tepi sungai han. sungmin segera mengatur nafasmu yang terengah engah.

"adaaahh apaahh hyunghh? Kenapaahh berlarihh?" ucap donghae yang masih terengah engah. Yesung menoleh ke donghae dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "mollayo.." jawabnya enteng.

"MWOOO?" teriak mereka semua.

"jadi kau mengajak kami berlari tanpa sebuah alasanhh?" tanya wookie.

Yesung hanya nyengir badak (?) yesung menatap polos wookie, wookie mendengus kesal. Sungmin hanya menatap yesung heran.

"bagaimana bisa orang ini bertindak seperti itu? Yak hyung kau membuatku frustasi" kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

" kalian tau, tadi ada kura kura mirip ddangkoma" ucap yesung antusias dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"HYUUUUNG!" teriak semuanya minus sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan di tepi sungai han dengan muka masam, sangat masam hingga jeruk kalah masam, ketiak pun juga kalah masam(?) donghae mendengus kesal rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi berjalan, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras.

"bukankah itu leeteuk hyung" ucap wookie sambil menatap seorang namja yang tertidur pulas di bangku. merekapun mendekati orang tersebut.

Kyu mengguncangkan badan leeteuk, "hyug irreona, irreona!" leeteuk terbangun dan menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"dimana aku? Aku dimana?" ucapnya kebingungan.

" kau di sungai han dan kau tidur disini hyung" jelas eunhyuk.

"mwooo?" teriak leeteuk, "bukannya aku tadi tidur di mobilku" tambah leetuk masih bingung.

"hyung berjalan sambil tidur lagi? Dan hyung tidak membawa mobil, dan itu artinya hyung berjalan dari dorm kemari" kata wookie.

" dan hebat sekali hyung tak tertabrak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang" tambah yesung pada omongan wookie.

Namun sedetik kemudian leeteuk berdiri dan nyengir kuda. " aku baru ingat kalau aku di kejar fans hingga kesini dan… mereka ada… di.. disana.." tunjuk leeteuk pada segerombolan fans yang tengah mendekat.

"lari…" teriak kyu dan mereka pun berlari lagi.

mereka berlari menuju sebuah tenda di dekat pinggir sungai han. mereka masuk dengan seenaknya dan bersembuyi disana dan sungmin terperangah ketika di sana ada seorang choi siwon.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya siwon heran.

"memangnya kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya leeteuk.

"sedang mecari makanan?" tanya shindong.

"atau menyamar menjadi tukang kasir?" kali ini heechul bertanya.

" atau cleaning service?" lanjut wookie.

"atau kau mencari kura kura?" tanya yesung menyelidik.

" atau kau bersembunyi karena ingin menonton yadong?" oke ini pasti eunhyuk.

"dan itu yadong terbaru?" tambah donghae, ternyata donghae telah tertular virus eunhyuk.

"apa kau di kejar fans hyung?" tanya kyuhyun teliti. sungmin hanya diam melihat mereka.

"aku jelaskan, aku disini tidak mencari makan, tidak menyamar menjadi kasir ataupun cleaning service, aku juga tak pernah tertarik dengan hewan bertempurung ataupun film yadong terbaru dan satu lagi aku tidak sedang lari dari fans. Aku disini karena ada syuting dan kalian masuk ke ruang gantiku" jelas siwon panjang lebar pake banget.

"jadi maksud oppa, ini ruang ganti oppa?" ucap sungmin bingung namun senang.

Siwon mengangguk lantas semua member SJ memeluk siwon senang.

"akhirnya.." ucap leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

" ya ya ya kalian jelaskan dulu padaku" sela siwon.

" kami di kejar kejar oleh fans hyung dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu disini dan sekarang hyung antarkan kami pulang ke dorm kami sudah lelah" cerocos kyu.

"gyaahahahahahahaha" siwon tertawa terbahak bahak kemudian berhenti dan tersenyum manis, "baiklah, ayo pulang, lagian syutingku juga udah selesai" siwon menggiring mereka keluar tenda menuju van.

Setelah sampai dorm semua pada langsung masuk ke dorm, sedangkan sungmin dan kyuhyun masih berdiri di luar dorm.

"aku pulang kyu, terimakasih untuk hari ini" sungmin tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, belum sempat melangkah kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin.

"yayaya kau mau kemana heoh? Enak saja kau mau pulang, kau masih punya urusan denganku" ucapnya

"urusan apa lagi?" kata sungmin bingung.

" saranghae" kyu berbisik pada sungmin membuat sungmin kaget mendengar itu.

"apa aku tak salah dengar kyu" tanya sungmin memastikan.

"ya, bagaimana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun salah ucap. Itu tak mungkin, apa kau tak mau menjadi pacar seorang cho kyuhyun, huh?" oke ini tingkat kePDan kyuhyun sudah mencapai puncak.

aungmin mendengus, " apa kau tak bisa lebih romantis kyu?" tanya sungmin.

" aish.. tinggal jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' apa susahnya?" kyuhyun mulai kesal pada sungmin.

Sungmin pura-pura berpikir dan tersenyum, "iya kyu. Nado saranghae"

"cie.. kyuhyun cie.." eunhyuk menghancurkan suasana.

"kyu ternyata udah besar ya hyung, sekarang udah punya pacar lagi, padahal kita belum. Ya gak hyung" yesungmenyenggol lengan leeteuk dan di angguki leetuk.

"ya..! sejak kapan kalian di situ?" kyuhyun terlonjak kaget

"sejak… tadi" jawab wookie polos.

Dan kemudian terjadilah aksi kejar kejaran antara cho kyuhyun dan hyung hyungnya.

-END-

**Share this:**


End file.
